


Just a little Kabbazah

by chibi_zoe



Series: Alphabet Kink [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Juvenilism, Kabbazah sex, Klismaphilia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ibiki wants to try out a new sex technique he's just read about, Iruka finds the results pleasant but not mind-blowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a little Kabbazah

Title: Just a litte Kabbazah  
Author:chibi-zoe  
Series: Naruto  
Paring: Iruka x Ibiki  
Rating: R (I'd say it's pretty tame compared to my recent entries)  
Kinks:  
Juvenilism: dressing or acting out role of a juvenile, sometimes sexual  
Kabbazah sex: tantra sex  
Klismaphilia: arousal from enemas  
Challenge: Make Ibiki as uke

AN: J&K have been combined due to the serious lack of kinky choices  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spring was in the air, birds were singing, flowers were blooming and Iruka was going to kill the next person who whistled cheerfully as they walked past. He hated this time of year; those of his students who didn’t catch a last-minute cold all had hay-fever, and none of them wanted to sit still indoors. Even the chuunin and jounin that he met at the mission desk were either sniffling or itching to get out and run around. Frowning sourly, he looked up at the brightly shining sun.

When he reached the home that he shared with Ibiki, the first thing he noticed was that his lover wasn’t home. The second thing that he noticed was a note stuck to the fridge.

‘Iruka,  
Have to work back late tonight, nothing major.  
Why don’t you grab some take-out and join me?  
Ibiki’

Nothing major was the code for ‘something came up and there’s no-one left to man the department’. Iruka smiled to himself, his lover was such a hopeless work-a-holic. He looked out the window to check the position of the sun as he didn’t want to leave until after dusk. Seeing that there was still a good hour or two of daylight left, he decided to get his marking done. If he had nothing to do, then he might be able to convince Ibiki to let loose and indulge in a bit of office sex.

Ibiki looked at the clock, Iruka was late. His shift had finished over an hour ago and it didn’t take this long to go home, read his note, grab some ramen and then walk to T&I HQ. He fiddled uselessly with several of the antique torture devices that the used as paperweights, then sighed in resignation at realising what he was doing. He rose to his feet and wandered over to the window, idly trying to see if he could spot Iruka walking towards the building. The street was completely empty, not even a guard in sight. He wondered if he lover was doing his grading before coming over.

He sighed and drifted back to his desk, standing beside his chair and wondering what to do, there was no one to torture and all of his paperwork was up to date. Suddenly, he remembered the dull-looking leather-bound book that Kakashi had dumped on his desk in a cloud of dust and said that he hoped Ibiki got more use out of it than he ever had. He had taken a brief glance at the fly-page and seen a picture of a man meditating and consigned it to his bottom drawer, where it had languished ever since. He sat down and opened the drawer, the book was still there. Grimacing to himself he pulled it out and dusted it off.

Finally, the last assignment was marked and the grades recorded. Iruka groaned loudly as he rose stiffly to his feet, he stretched and winced as his back popped. Glancing out the window again, Iruka admired the beauty of the setting sun. He flipped the light switch and gathered up his school work, putting it in his bag and placing his bag near the door. Then he moved into the bedroom and stripped off his wraps, flak-vest and uniform, making sure that each weapon was in its proper place. Naked, he turned to glance at himself in the mirror, before making his way to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Iruka scrubbed himself down carefully, making sure to clean between his toes and behind his ears. He soaped his balls for the sheer pleasure of the sensation before moving his lathered fingers lower. He slowly slid a soap covered finger inside of himself, moving it around and making sure that his entrance was as clean as he could make it. Removing his fingers, he leant out of the shower to grab the large plastic syringe from its place in the vanity unit drawer. He shivered slightly in anticipation as he filled the reservoir from the warm shower water.

The book was far more interesting than Ibiki had predicted, right from the personal message written on the first page;

‘Minato,  
Congratulations on your engagement.  
Jiraiya’

Through to the notes in the margins of particularly interesting pages in a handwriting that Ibiki didn’t recognise, but presumed to be Yondaime’s. How exactly it had come to be in Kakashi’s possession he didn’t know, but the copy-nin clearly had no use for it. He had been single for as long as Ibiki had known him, not even a one-night stand to his name, rumour had it that he was still a virgin.

Ibiki had heard of Kabbazah but had never seen a book on the subject until right now. Voraciously, he sped through the book, speed reading until he came to something interesting, when he slowed down to ponder over it. It certainly sounded interesting enough to try, so interesting that he found himself slowly clenching and unclenching his pelvic muscles whilst he read. The big question though was whether or not he could convince Iruka to do this. Suddenly, a wicked idea bloomed in his mind. He would try this on Iruka and blow the teachers’ mind.

Iruka gasped softly as he slowly inserted the nozzle of the syringe into his anus. The water was still pounding down on his back as he squatted in the shower. He depressed the plunger and revelled in the sensation of warm liquid flowing into him. He could feel his cock hardening from the pleasant feeling. It always reminded him of Ibiki’s lust bursting free and rushing into him. When all of the water was inside of him, he clenched his muscles and removed the intruder. He held it for as long as he could before slowly letting it pour out. Now he was completely clean.

Dressed casually and without his hitae-ate, Iruka strolled through the streets of Konoha. In one hand he held a woven bag with two bowls of take-away ramen and in the other he cradled a water bottle that had been carefully filled up with sake. With the thought of clandestine office sex in the air, Iruka found that he was in a much better mood, not quite to the happily whistling stage but close. Finally, the T&I HQ building came into sight. The sun had finally dipped below the mountains and the moon was rising on the opposite horizon.

Having gone through the book once, Ibiki went back through it again, re-reading the passages that had caught his attention the first time. He was positive that he understood the principles behind the role of the ‘woman’ in tantric sex, the active partner. He still wasn’t sure that Iruka would be happy to just lie there and experience, but he was willing to give it a try and see. Smiling to himself, he began clearing his desk, as it was the only flat surface other than the floor that they could use, and Ibiki had no intention of kneeling on the floor for the next several hours.

He had just finished his preparations when he heard his lovers’ polite knock on the door. When the chuunin entered, Ibiki admired the delightful flush adorning his cheeks. Obviously, Iruka had been having some similar thoughts about how to spend the evening. His eyebrow rose expressively when he noticed that the teachers’ bag was absent. He watched as Iruka carefully placed the take-away and the ‘water’ bottle on the, now clean, desk before grinning at him and explaining that he had finished all of his homework for the evening. Ibiki grinned again; this evening was getting better and better.

Iruka looked around Ibiki’s office again. It was suspiciously clean and tidy. His desk practically sparkled. Hopefully, that meant that the torture expert was thinking along the same lines as he was for their evening together, and not that something awful had happened in here today. Iruka nearly asked, and then decided that he would prefer to presume that his lover was just as horny and desperate as he was. He cleaned up their ramen bowls and fetched the ceramic sake cups from Ibiki’s bookshelf. He poured them each a small cup; the first small sip sending liquid fire shooting through his veins.

Iruka stared straight into his lovers’ eyes as he raised his cup again and took a large mouthful, holding it in his mouth whilst he lowered his cup, then swallowing and poking out his tongue to lick his lips. Ibiki’s pupils visibly dilated as he watched, clearly remembering other occasions when Iruka had swallowed and licked his lips clean. He let out a tiny moan and leant forwards slightly, staring up at Ibiki through lowered lashes. He parted his lips and allowed his tongue to run along the inside of his lip, his lovers’ eyes followed the small movement and his breath hitched when Iruka allowed another tiny moan to slip free.

Faced with such temptation, Ibiki nearly threw his idea out the window and pounced on his lover as his throbbing erection was encouraging him to do. He dragged his eyes away from that sensuous mouth and wicked tongue, to meet his lovers’ eyes. Maintaining eye contact, he rose to his feet, his lover mirroring his movements. Slowly they edged around the desk until they were standing facing each other at the short end. Ibiki raised his hands to lovingly cup Iruka’s face and slowly leaned in for a soft kiss. His lover melted against him, and Ibiki felt strongly muscled arms wrap around his neck. 

Ibiki ground his groin against Iruka’s and was unsurprised to find the teacher as hard as himself. He thrust lightly with his hips and was rewarded with a small gasp. Hot tongues entwined as Ibiki took advantage of Iruka’s open mouth. He could taste the ramen that Iruka had eaten for dinner, overshadowed by the sake that they had just enjoyed. It was intoxicating – he had to have more. He pushed the teacher against the desk and leaned in over him, one hand diving under the loose shirt to play pebbled nipples, the other pushing down restrictive pants to fondle his partner.

Iruka writhed in bliss; something had inspired his lover tonight. Ibiki was normally a very considerate lover, conservative but attentive, but tonight he seemed to have thrown all of that out of the window. Red hot pleasure was rushing through Iruka’s veins and he was in heaven. Wanting more, he wrapped his arms around the thick neck and rocked back onto the desk, dragging his lover down on top of him. He wanted his lover inside of him and he wanted it now. Using every skill at his disposal and all the flexibility that he had gained in his years as a ninja, he shoved down Ibiki’s pants and forcibly impaled himself.

The feeling of having Ibiki buried deep inside of him was indescribable. Iruka squirmed and panted, thrusting upwards with his hips to encourage his lover. He had stretched and lubed himself at home, wanting to be fully prepared. Ibiki was grunting and growling over him, reminding him very strongly of a bear. He reached down for his own neglected erection and had his hand batted away for his troubles, but rather surprisingly, Ibiki didn’t start stroking it. Wondering what was going on, Iruka tried again to touch himself and was once again denied.

With a final hip thrust and strangled groan, Ibiki reached his peak and emptied himself inside of his lover. He hadn’t intended to do this but Iruka had just been too convincing, however he had managed to strop the chuunin from reaching his own release. Pulling himself free from the constricting tunnel with a wet pop, he slowly climbed onto the desk and straddled his lover. Iruka looked up at him with lust-clouded eyes. He watched his lover watch him as he slowly made the hand signs for a henge and when the smoke cleared he was gratified to feel his lovers’ sharp intake of breath.

Iruka gasped as he stared up at the younger, softer, unscarred version of his lover perched on his lap. This was Ibiki as he had looked before he had been tortured. He watched in wonder as the boy leant back and shivered as he felt fingers probing between the cheeks of his ass. He watched transfixed as the fingers reappeared, now coated with the seed that had leaked out. The figure on his lap leant forward and the fingers disappeared from Iruka’s sight. His erection throbbed as he realised that Ibiki was using his own cum to lube himself up, and that could only mean that Ibiki meant to allow Iruka to penetrate him. 

Iruka had never topped Ibiki before, just the thought of doing so was making his blood pound and his head spin. He lay there and watched his lovers’ face, enjoying the various emotions that marched across the unmarred features. Obviously deciding that he was loose enough, Ibiki sat up and slowly moved backwards. Iruka held his breath as the man hovered over him before slowly sinking down. It was unbelievable hot and tight; just as wonderful as being penetrated but in a different way. With a final soft grunt, Ibiki settled back into Iruka’s lap, fully impaled. 

Having his lover buried inside him was such an odd feeling, the only times that Ibiki had ever bottomed had been during his torture sessions when his enemies had tried to break him. He had never willingly allowed another man to do this, and he didn’t think that he could ever do it again without being in complete control. He wriggled his hips slightly and tried to clench his pelvic muscles. Pleasure rolled through him in waves, but judging by Iruka’s silence he didn’t feel it nearly as strongly. Taking a deep breath to calm himself he began to explain to Iruka what it was that he was trying to do.

This experiment was rapidly turning into a big failure. They had been at this for half-an-hour now and although it was pleasurable for Ibiki in a slow and deep kind of way, Iruka wasn’t receiving nearly as much enjoyment. He wondered if it was because he didn’t regularly bottom or if it was more a matter of muscular control, but then he vaguely recalled that the book had said that it could take years to become proficient. Ibiki didn’t know if it would be worth it to keep trying. He conveyed his thoughts to his partner before he began to raise and lower himself in the time-honoured pattern. 

Iruka could have shouted in joy when Ibiki finally gave up on his mystic sex technique, it was nice in an odd kind of way, but there was nowhere near enough stimulation to bring him to orgasm. When his lover began to force himself up and drop himself down, Iruka nearly bit through his tongue. Panting, he looked up at the soft face above him and demanded, breathlessly, that Ibiki drop his henge. The return of his regular scarred lover triggered something inside of Iruka. He reached out and grasped a hold of Ibiki’s softened organ and began to stroke it to life.

It didn’t take long before both men were gasping and stiffening. Ibiki burst first, spraying Iruka’s chest as his passage milked Iruka to his own peak. If he had heard his lovers’ explanation properly, this tight convulsing constriction was what Ibiki had been trying to achieve the whole time. If he could manage to train his muscles correctly so that Iruka could feel that bliss again and again, then he was all for it. Puffing slightly, Iruka reached up to drag his lover down for a passionate kiss, the change in angle sending little aftershocks zinging along his nerves.

Ibiki slowly lifted himself clear of his lover. He was disgustingly sticky and the leaking sensation was decidedly unpleasant. He wondered how Iruka put up with it. Carefully lowering himself to the ground he looked at his satisfied lover. The chuunin was just lying there watching him. His lips were swollen, there was cum splattered across his stomach and leaking from his ass, but he looked completely relaxed. Ibiki wished that he felt the same. Even though he had enjoyed himself, he would definitely think twice about trying again.


End file.
